The Alchemist and His Friends
by MythoBoy
Summary: Logan has been an Alchemist since he was a kid and no one knows except for his family. But when at one of their concerts they are attacked and Logan has no choice but to use his powers to save his friends, the secret is out and they must go on a quest to save the world from darkness. AU! OOC?
1. Chapter 1

The Alchemist and His Friends

CHAPTER 1

**A/N**

**Hey peoples thanxs for voting! And here is the first chapter I hope you guys like it! ****J Oh and I want to dedicate this chapter to Crazy4NickJonas and JustMe90 and to the ONLY TWO PEOPLE WHO VOTED! Thank you unleashedsith23 and Crazy4NickJonas.**

****

Logan's POV

We were at one of our concerts when IT happened.

'_Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

It was at Stargaze park [I made it up I don't know any parks in LA] we were on the stage grass, trees, fans, and security surrounding us. Kendall had his arm draped over my shoulder and I had mine around his waist, Carlos and James doing the same.

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those_

_Who try to shut us down, they don't really know_

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

When a Limo pulled up a few yards away from were the concert was being held. I didn't think of it I just thought it was someone famous watching us from a far. Though when I saw it alarms went off in my head but again I thought nothing of it. Ever since me and Kendall began dating I've been letting my guard down.

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes_

_When we're together, baby, anything goes_

'_Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our heart's, no_

I kept on singing even when I saw three identical and beautiful young women get out of the limo-though not as beautiful as my Kendall-wearing black tank tops, jeans, and small black leather jackets.

_Is wall we built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over_

_We'll be here fore-_

I turned to look over the crowd and they kept on coming nearing the crowd and as they smiled it was the most horrible smile that I have ever seen. It made me stutter and stop which caused Kendall and everyone else to stare at me. I drop my mike and point at the three women. Everyone turned around to look at the three women just as they pass through a shadow and they change no longer regular women but now warrior women. Long coats of ice white chain mail fell to their knees, knee-high metal boots with spiked toes covered their feet, and they wore heavy leather-and-metal gauntlets on their hands. Rounded helmets protected their heads and masked their eyes and noses but left their mouths free. White leather belts around their waists held their swords and knife sheaths. The Women-though I guessed I already knew who they were they were Valkyries, the Disir, Warrior Maidens- they each carried a wide-bladed sword in one hand, but each also had a second weapon strapped to her back: a spear, a double-headed axe and a war hammer. Obviously once everyone saw the three women with their weapons everyone freaked and panicked. Everyone started screaming and running away from the direction of the women while the security guards started shooting at the women which was obviously useless since The Disir are hard to kill. They easily sliced at two guards and whacked away four more like they were flies.

"Logie, baby, come on!" Kendall pulled at my arm taking me out of my shock.

"Huh? What? No Kendall we can't look at those poor people we can't leave them to die!" I exclaimed

"Logan what are we suppose to do? What can we do? You saw what they did to the security guards! Come on Logan we have to get out of here there getting closer!" Kendall said getting more worried and scared by the minute.

"No Kendall I won't abandon these people and have them die because of me." I said in the most serious tone that I have ever used "Now get Carlos

and James and stand back." I ordered him

"Logan what?"

"Kendall do it now or we all die!" I yelled at him scared for his safety, for my friend's safety, and for the safety of our fans."

"Ok" He said a little shocked while he went and got Carlos and James and took them behind the stage.

I turned around to face the Valkyries and I saw they were only three yards away. I have to do this quickly I thought to myself before its too late. I run to the edge of the stage and jump down onto the grass. I lay my hands on the grass and I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Pressing my outspread fingers against the grass, I drew on my aura. The smallest gossamer thread of light brown energy seeped off my fingertips and soaked into the dirt. I felt the tendril of his auric energy curl through the dirt. The hair-thin thread snaked through the soil, looking…searching...and then, finally, finding what he was looking for: a seething mass of teeming life. Then it was a simple matter of using transmutation, the basic principal of alchemy, to create glucose and fructose and bind the together with a glycosidic bond to create sucrose. The life stirred, shifted, flowed toward the sweetness.

The Valkyries came nearer "Alchemist give up you cannot defeat us" said the one on the right.

"I know I can't" I say as they get nearer there just two yards away now and then I see the ant. It popped up out of a hole in the dirt, antennae waving. It was followed by a second, and a third. I pressed my thumbs against the third finger of each hand- "But I can distract you."

They laugh "Alchemist what are you-?" They realize too late that I'm up too something- and I snap my fingers- the Valkyries come running at me weapons raised and ready to kill.

"Logan no!" I here Kendall yell and with my peripheral vision I see Carlos and James holding him back

Minuscule sparkles of fresh baked cookies-smelling light brown spun into the air, coating the three women in infinitesimal particles of power. Then I transmuted the particles into sugar.

Abruptly, the grass around Logan turned black. A mass of tiny ants erupted from below the earth, surging up out of the holes in the dirt. Like thick glutinous syrup, they spread out across the grass, flowing over the women's boots before suddenly curling up around the legs of the Disir, coating them in a heaving swarm of insects. They stopped for an instant in their tracks, and then they twitched as the ants started finding there way into there armor. They began twitching, jerking, slapping at the ants, and screaming screams that sounded that like a wolves. "ALCHEMIST! YOU'LL PAY!"

They howled with rage. I smiled to my self and ran to Kendall, Carlos, and James.

"W-what what was-what was that?" They all exclaimed

"No time for questions now come on!" I yelled at them and ran to Kendall's car. Kendall, Carlos, and James following behind in shock and in awe.

****

**A/N**

**Well there's chapter one I worked hard on this so you guys better appreciate this. Just in case you guys didn't spot them I used some lines from "The Magician". Review! And NO FLAMES or I shall send The Amazons after you! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	2. Chapter 2

The Alchemist and His Friends

Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok here is…Capitulo Dos! O and by the way Logan can speak, write, and understand English (obviously), Spanish, Greek, Latin, French, German, Russian, Dutch, Irish, and Japanese. I hope you guys like this chapter :]**

****

Kendall's POV

"COME ON YOU GUYS HURRY IT UP!" Logan yelled waiting by the passenger's side of my car with a worried and scared expression. Since he's my boyfriend I decided to hurry. I ran to my car unlocked it and got in as did Logan, James, and Carlos. Logan as shot-gun, James on the right and Carlos on the left.

"Logan what happening?" I asked

"Kendall please if you want to have a chance to live DRIVE NOW!" he said seriously while looking in the side mirror.

"Ok then fine I'll drive…where too?" I asked getting angry at my boyfriend since he's not telling me what's going on.

"San Francisco and step on it!" he said scared

I started the car got out of the parking lot and out onto the street and put my floored it. "Ok Now that-"

"Wait till we get out of LA Kendall then I'll answer your questions ALL of your questions" he said

I drove till we got out of LA and onto the highway headed south. "Ok Logie now that were out of the city" I started reaching to put my hand on his arm "Can you please answe- OW!" I yelled jerking my hand back, my fingertips tingling "what was that?"

"Kendall dude are you alright?" James asked

"Kendall are you ok?" asked Carlos cautiously.

"Kendall!" yelled Logan worriedly "I'm so so so sorry Kendall!" he said looking at me with his irresistible and beautiful eyes.

"Its ok Logie" I said keeping my eyes on the road and kept on driving thankful that I didn't crash "But what was that?"

"Yeah Logan dude what was that?" Asked Carlos

"It-it was the aftereffect of the…well what you guys would call magic. My aura-the electrical field that surrounds my body- Is still charged. It's just reacting when it hits your aura Kendall." Said Logan smiling, showing a perfect white smile. "It also means that you have a powerful aura Kendall."

"Magic! So cool dude!" Said Logan yelling in excitement.

"Anyways" Said James "Uh what's and aura?"

They were still on the highway passing a few buildings with Neon signs. "See that…a glow around the words?"

"I see dude." Said James

"I do too." said Carlos and Kendall.

"Every human has a similar glow around their body. In the distant past, people could see it clearly and they named it the _aura. _It comes from the Greek word for breath. As humans evolved, most lost the ability to see the aura. Some still can, of course." explained my boyfriend like it was an every day thing explaining magic stuff to you friends.

James snorted derisively.

Logan turned around to look at James. "It's true. The aura has even been photographed by a Russian couple called the Kirlians. The electrical field surrounds every living organism."

"What does it look like?" asked Carlos curiously.

Logan pointed at the buildings with neon signs that were passing by. "Just like that: a glow around the body. Everyone's aura is unique-different colors, different strengths. Some grow solidly, others pulse. Some appear around the edge of the body, other auras cloak the body like an envelope. You can tell a lot about from a person's aura: whether they are ill or unhappy, angry or frightened, for example."

"And can you see these auras?" I said

Logan shook his head, surprising us. "No I can't. There are those that can, but I can't. But I know how to channel and direct the energy. That's what you guys were seeing a while ago: pure auric energy."

"I think I'd like to learn how to do that." Carlos said.

Logan looked back at Carlos quickly. "Be careful what you wish for. Every use of power has a cost." He held out his hand for everyone to see. Logan's hand was visibly trembling. And when I looked into his face, I noticed that his eyes were bloodshit. "When you use auric energy, you burn as many calories as if you had run a marathon. Think of it like draining a battery." he explained to us. There was silence for a few minutes before Logan spoke up. "Kendall keep driving ok don't stop unless we truly have to ok?" he said worried and scared.

"I promise Logie I won't stop unless we have to." I promised him.

"Thank you." he said turning to look out the window.

"So you're a Magician?" asked Carlos

"I'm not a magician," Logan said, without looking at them. "I'm an Alchemist, a man of science, thought perhaps not the science you would be familiar with."

"Oh so that's why those women called you Alchemist…" Carlos said

"Logan who-who were those women? They-they were after you weren't they?" I asked Logan afraid of what he would say.

"Yes Kendall they were after Me." he said leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek "But I out smarted them and were safe…for now." he said grimly

"You didn't answer my second question Logan _who were those women?" _I asked hoping it wasn't something really bad.

"They were the Disir, sometimes called The Valkyries; they are Warrior Women, Shieldmaidens, and Choosers of the Dead. They are from Norse mythology they are fierce warriors and hard to kill almost unbeatable they came to kill me…were lucky to be alive." Logan explained

I almost crashed the car when Logan said that they came to kill _him _my own boyfriend. "W-what why why did they want to kill you Logie?"

"Because I am the son of an Alchemist and my father was apprentice to Nicholas Flamel!" he said talking proudly

"Ok but who's Nicholas Flamel?" I asked confused

"Only the greatest and most powerful alchemist of all time, he discovered the secret of immortality he can convert rocks into jewels and coal into gold he is the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. He was my fathers teacher." said Logan

"Wait you dad's an alchemist too?" I asked astonished

"Yup he's immortal too, but anyways Nicholas taught my dad and my dad taught me." he said calmly

"O ok well I guess that's normal right?" I said nervously as we entered San Francisco.

"Nothing is normal anymore Kendall you James and Carlos have entered a dangerous world now." he said seriously

"Wait why didn't you ever tell us this Logan buddy?" Carlos asked

Logan flinched at the question.

"Good question Carlos why didn't you ever tell us Logan?" asked James suspiciously

"Hey guys leave him alone he's had a big day so-"

"No Kendall I have to tell them I have to tell all of you exactly why I didn't tell you." He said taking a breath "I-I didn't tell you guys for a few reason one of the was being you guys wouldn't be treating me the same if I told you guys who and what I was."

I stared at Logan why would he think we'd ever treat him differently "Logan we'd-"

"Kendall I'm not done yet ok?"

I nodded he continued talking "The next one was that you guys would be in danger and I didn't want _any _of you in danger especially you Kendall. And the last one I couldn't risk my secret getting out and-SHIT!"

"Logan what's wrong?" I asked scared

"There were cameras at that concert weren't there?" he asked scared

"Yeah yeah there were why is that so- SHIT your secret!" I said now scared for my boyfriends safety.

"Yeah now park the car were close to were we have to go we'll walk from here." he said

I parked the car and got out so did Logan and Carlos. James needed a little persuading but we finally got him out. Logan was looking for something in his pockets. "Were do we go now?" I asked him. He didn't answer except he found what he was looking for which were a pair of dark sunglasses he put them on and headed down the street like he didn't have a care in the world. We all quickly followed behind him.

****

**Logan's POV**

We were walking past an alleyway when I heard a high-pitched scream behind us. I quickly turned towards James "James? What's wrong?" I asked

"R-r-r-rat!" he said pointing to the red-eyed rat at the edge of the alleyway.

"Ah, you've noticed" I said grabbing James arm and moving ahead "We're being watched."

"By who?" asked Kendall

"Yeah who I don't see anyone" said Carlos looking around.

"The rat. In the alleyway," I said quickly. "Don't look." but it was too late everyone turned and looked.

"A rat is watching us? You can't be serious." Said James staring hard at the rat. It raised its head and looked at James opening it's mouthy and revealing pointy sharp teeth.

"Rat's don't have red eyes do they?" asked James looking at Kendall and Logan

"I don't think so" said Kendall

"Do they talk?" asked Carlos

"Don't be ridiculous, I snapped "There rats."

"Who-who sent them?" asked Kendall as we kept on moving down the street.

"Honestly? I don't know it could have been anyone. Who ever it was there tracking us. The rats are following our scent from the concert. A simple scrying spell allows who ever is controlling the rats to see what they see. They are a disgusting but effective tool, when they have our scent they can follow us until we cross water." I explained "But I'm more worried about those." I said tilting my chin up. Gathering on the rooftops of the surrounding buildings were an extraordinary number of black-feathered birds. "Crows" I exclaimed

"That's bad?" said James in a small whimper.

"It could be very bad. But I think we'll be OK. We're almost there you guys." I grabbed Kendall's hand and turned left and led James, Carlos, and my Kendall into the heart of San Francisco's exotic Chinatown. We passed the Sam Wong Hotel, then turned right into a cramped backstreet, then immediately left into and even narrower alleyway. Off the relatively clean main streets, the alleyways were piled high with boxes and open bins that stank of rotten food. The narrow alley that we had turned into was especially foul-smelling, the air practically solid with flies, and the building on either side rose so high that the passage was in gloomy shadow. It was disgusting but I'm use to stuff like this.

"EWWWWWW!" said James "Logan were are you taking us to a garbage dump?"

I chuckled "No James now come on we're almost there." I said. Carlos and Kendall were breathing through there mouths while James was holding his breath. We kept on walking until I stopped outside a plain, unmarked wooden door so encrusted with grime that it was virtually indistinguishable from the wall. There was no handle or keyhole.

"EW Logan your not going to literally touch that are you?" I ignored him and spreading my right hand wide, I placed my fingertips at the specific locations and pressed. The door clicked open. Dragging Kendall behind him and grabbing James and Carlos I pulled them into the shadow and eased the door shut behind me.

"Were are we" asked James looking around the long, narrow, spotlessly clean hallways. The walls covered in smooth blond wood, and intricately woven white reed mats on the floor. A simple doorway covered in what looked like paper stood at the opposite end of the corridor.

"We are safe."

I saw James about to take a step toward the door. "Stop" I said my hand clamping around his shoulder with an iron grip.

"Don't move," I said "Wait. Look. Notice. If you keep those three words in mind, you all just might survive the next few days." Digging into my pocket I took out a quarter and flicked it into the air. It spun over and over and began to fall toward the middle of the hallway…There was a barely perceptible hiss-and a needle-tipped dart punched right through the metal coin, impaling it in midair and pinning it to the opposite wall. James whimpered Carlos stared with wide eyes and Kendall right hand squeezed my left hand. "You guys have left the safe world you once knew." I said seriously looking at my boyfriend and at my two best friends. "Nothing is as it seems. You guys have to learn to question everything. To wait before moving, to look before stepping and to observe everything. I learned these lessons in alchemy, but they also apply in this world that you guys have stepped into."

"Then how-" started Carlos

"Wait there's more. I took out a tissue from my pocket and tossed it onto the floor, close to the wall. There was a single metallic clink- and then a huge half-moon-shaped blade popped out from the wall, sliced the tissue into confetti and slid back into its hiding spot. James and Carlos screamed and they grabbed a hold of each other while Kendall let my left hand go and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So if the darts don't get you then the blades will…" began Kendall

"The how do we get to the door?" asked Carlos

"We don't" I said with a sly smile on my face and I turned to push on the wall to the left. An entire section clicked open and swung back, allowing the four of them to step into a huge, airy room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**

**Ok that was long I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I used a bunch of stuff from The Alchemist so don't sue me! Or else I'll hunt you down my self and no flames either. Leave reviews and any constrictive criticisms. And tell me if there anything wrong in this chapter ok. I worked hard on this so you guys better like it since I made it long for you guys.**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	3. Chapter 3

The Alchemist and His Friends

Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Ok here is chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoy it! ****J **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kendall's POV**

"WOW its…plain" said James describing the plain and unadorned dojo, decorated in shades of white and cream, with white walls and black mats dotted across the floor. But what Kendall's attention was the single figure dressed in a white T-shirt and white jeans sitting with it's back to them in the center of the room. The figure's spiky bright red hair was the only spot of color in the room.

"It's a dojo." whispered Logan then addressing the figure he said "We've got a problem."

"_You've _got a problem; that's nothing to do with me." The figure didn't turn, but, the voice sounded like that of a young girl thought Kendall hmmm…sounds Irish or Scottish.

"Someone found me today."

"It was only a matter of time."

"I was attacked at a live concert."

There was a pause. Still the figure didn't turn. "Who ever attacked you was a fool. Anyways you can take care of yourself."

"Who ever found me sent The Disir after me."

The figure moved, coming slowly to her feet and turning to face them. I was shocked to discover that he was looking at a girl not much older and him. Her skin was pale, dappled with freckles, and her round face was dominated by grass green eyes. Her red hair was so vibrant that he wondered if she had dyed it that color.

"The Disir?" Her accent was Irish. "The Choosers of The Dead?"

Logan nodded.

"Then you're right we do have a problem."

"They were after me and I think we were followed."

Hmm…something something just seem odd about her I though. I looked toward James and Carlos and pointed to the girl with my head. James mouthed _pretty _and Carlos was in though. "Why does Logan treat her with such respect?" I whispered.

"Who knows." Said James "But she mine"

"You can have her dude I just want to figure out what's so different about her." I said studying the girl expression hen suddenly he gasped. "Guys…"

"Yeah dude?" asked Carlos

"She-she doesn't blink." Carlos and James looked at her face and in two seconds they were wide-eyed.

"OH so that what's different about her." said Carlos

"I don't care she's mine." said James stubbornly

"Whatever" I said and turned to look back at Logan and the girl.

The young woman suddenly threw back her head and breathed deeply, her nostrils flaring. "Is that why I can smell Eyes?" she asked

Logan nodded "Rats and crows everywhere."

"And you brought the here?" There was a note of accusation in her voice. "I've spent years building this place."

"If someone is after me you know the length's they will go too to get me."

She nodded. She turned her wide green eyes on me, James and Kendall. "And these three?" she asked, finally acknowledging their presence.

"They are my best friends. And my boyfriend." Said Logan entwining his hand with mine. I smiled.

"Boyfriend?" she blinked surprised then her face turned serious "Alchemist!" she said accusingly

"I know the risk." said Logan

"Risks?" I said "What risks?" I demanded

"Kendall I tell you later ok right now is not the time." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "And that's Carlos and-" James interrupted before Logan could finish.

"Hello I'm James." he said reaching out too touch her " And I must say you are very-" before he could finish and in the blink of and eye James was flying across the room and into the wall.

"James!" yelled Carlos and ran over to help him.

The young woman made a noise which sounded like a growl "Don't touch me ever." she said threateningly

"No need to be mean" murmured Logan under his breath.

"I heard you." Said the young woman

He looked at James and Carlos and then to me "I would love to introduce you to Scathach. She probably won't tell you much of her self, so I'll tell you that she is of the Elder Race and has trained every warrior and hero of legend for the past two thousand years." James went wide eyed and Carlos yelled cool. I just stared. "In mythology she is known as the Warrior Maid, the Shadow, the Daemon Slayer, the King Maker, the-"

"Oh just call me Scatty," the young woman said, her cheeks the same color as her hair. Logan just smiled. "Kendall grab James and Carlos and go to the kitchen please I have to talk to Scatty."

"Sure babe." I said going to the opposite side of the room grabbing James and Carlos and going of in search of the kitchen.

****

**Logan's POV**

"I cannot believe you led them here." Scatty said, shoving handfuls of clothes into a backpack and zipping it shut.

"I'm sorry Scatty but things happened so fast." I said from my spot at the doorway of her room "And I didn't know were else to go. And I needed to keep my friends and Kendall safe."

"At the mention of Kendall's name her head snapped up."

"That's the real reason you're here isn't it?" she accused

A nook in the wall suddenly caught my attention.

Scatty strode over to the door way looked out side then pulled me in and closed the door.

"What are you up Alchemist?" she demanded of me.

"Up too something? Me? No I can't be up to something I'm just a kid I'm only seventeen!" I said denying everything

Scatty coughed a short humorless laugh, and spun around to sit on her bed. She had changed into a pair of black combat pants, steel-toed Magnum boots and a black T-shirt, over which she wore a black vest covered in pockets and zippers. "Logan I've only known you for a short amount of time and I know when you are lying and you are up to something, and you maybe seventeen, but you act like ninety-seven" she said " So tell me what do you want Alchemist?"

"Damm your good." I pouted "Scatty do you trust me?" I asked seriously

"I do" she said immediately "Ever since you saved me from that prison in India two years ago."

"Then trust me please Scatty." I begged "I-I want you to protect my boyfriend and my best friends. And train them."

"Train them! Do you know what you are asking for Logan?"

"Yes I do please train them Scathach. Because I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and sooner rather then later." I said

"Fine." she said grumbling

I gasped "Really Scatty?" she nodded "Thank you so much I yelled smiling"

"Ok I said yes already you don't have to make me deaf." she said laughing

"Whatever." I said laughing also and heading out of Scathach's room and heading to the kitchen.

****

**Logan's POV**

I headed into the kitchen and found James pouting over what happened and Carlos trying to cheer him up while Kendall was sitting on the counter deep in thought. "Hey baby." I said jumping onto the counter and grabbing his hand. "Watcha thinking about?"

He turned to look at me "you said there were risks Logan." he said "What-what kind of risks?"

I sucked in a quick breath "K-Kendall." I sigh "Its-its dangerous Kendall for us to be together." I whispered "You're in danger every minute of every day." I said looking down at my lap. The next thing I know Kendall is lifting my head up to look at him. "Logan I don't care that I'm in danger as long as I'm with you then everything is ok." he said

"Kendall I-"

"Sssh" he whispered then his lips were on mine I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss.

"Get a room!" yelled Carlos and James laughing

"Shut up you guys" I said laughing. Next thing I know were all laughing close to tears then we hear a gigantic crash from downstairs.

Kendall grabs me by my waist and holds me while James under the table and Carlos falls to the floor "What was that?" whimpers James

"I'll go check it out" I say

"Logan wait!" says Kendall

"Kendall I'll be ok I promise." I say giving him a peck on the lips

I run to the balcony and stop. There below us, are the three Disir, a big hole were the alley door was, and they look really really angry.

****

**A/N**

**Ok I'm done with this chapter you guys better like this story or ELSE! Anyways review! And tell me if there's any problems here.**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	4. The Magical Fight

The Alchemist and His Friends

Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Chapter 4 is here! I hope you Enjoy this one….this is a fun story to write and thank you Crazy4NickJonas for submitting the things I asked for and she was the only one! I thank her! Now Enjoy! They may or may not get awakened this chapter who knows….NOW ENJOY!**

****

**Logan's POV**

"We are _so_ dead" said Kendall as he came up next to me.

"No were not, look" I said pointing to Scathach as she excited her room, looked over the balcony, and then she jumped down below in front of the Valkyries.

"The Shadow!" The Valkyries hissed

Scathach just laughed "So nice to see you" she said as she drew her swords and lunged at them. "Go Alchemist! Run!" She yelled as one of the Valkyries brought down her axe and barely misses Scathach's head.

I quickly grabbed Kendall's hand "Come on" I said as I dragged him into the kitchen where James and Carlos were hiding under the table "But what about-?" Kendall started

"She'll be fine" I said as I grabbed James and Carlos from under the table "Hurry-" I said running out of the kitchen James, Carlos, and Kendall behind me "-we have to get out of here!"

"And get to safety" I added as I heard a loud crash and a guttural yell from downstairs. I headed to the back of the dojo and went to open the back door when James yelled.

"Wait!"

I stopped so suddenly that I almost crashed into the door "What?" I asked exasperated as I turned around to look at James.

"We should help her. She can't possible take them on, on her own!"

"She can take care of herself James now come on!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran outside and into a dimly lit alley piled high with garbage.

"Yuck!" said James "More trash."

"A-at least it's only trash and n-not those s-s-scary w-women." stuttered Carlos

"Yeah at least-" I started "Wait a minute!" I said suddenly realizing something.

"What is it Logan?" asked Kendall urgently looking at me urgently

"Weren't there **three** women at the concert? And aren't there two of them fighting Scatty right now?"

"Yeah so?" said Carlos "maybe one of the chickened out?"

"No Carlos once the Valkyries are after you they won't stop until your dead…so that mean" I said scared to say what I thought was true

"What…what does it mean?" asked James scared

I turned to answer James, but a different voice answered his question "It means" said the Valkyrie as she stepped out from the shadows "That you four, **are dead**!" she yelled lunging at us with a really sharp spear.

And me being Logan the smart one and the only one with powers did something that I'll probably regret in the future, but all that mattered was Kendall's and my friend's safety. Just as the Valkyrie lunged at us James screamed and grabbed onto Carlos and Kendall grabbed my left hand. Me only thinking of protecting my friends and not even noticing that Kendall grabbed my hand I quickly put up my left hand and muttered a spell. Now just because I'm an Alchemist doesn't mean that I don't know any other types of magic. I put up an invisible shield or what most people would call 'a wall'.

"UGH!" the Val Kyrie grunted as she and her spear hit the wall and her spear broke "What trick is this?…I didn't know you could do this Alchemist?" she said confused

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve" I said to her

"Well Dee didn't mention this but oh well" she said shrugging her shoulders "You will still die Alchemist!" she said as she drew her sword and attacked.

My only thoughts as she attacked were Dee? Dee is after me? Why? And I can't give up I have to protect my friends! As I weakened and the shield started to give I tried imagining iron, steel, copper, and other strong elemental metals into the shield, but it was in vain as I was too weak. I grunted as the shield started to break. All of a sudden the smell of lemon was in the air and power was surging through me. I didn't know what it was but I was going to use this to my advantage. With renewed strength I strengthened the shield and turned it into a strong metal wall and when it was strong enough I pushed my hand outward. The Valkyrie screamed as the shield was pushed onto her and wrapped around her knocking her into the wall and just as she fell unconscious I heard a grunt from beside me and Kendall fell to the ground.

"Kendall?" I yelled as I fell to my knees and cradled his head in my lap "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah" he said slowly "What-what just happened?" he asked

"I-I don't kno-no wait I do know, you-you just let me use your aura Kendall!" I said in shock "You gave me the power to defeat the Valkyrie" I said as I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"Woah!" said James and Carlos as the came up next to us

"Well I didn't want you dead and well I don't know I just imagined you safe and well I guess when I was holding your hand it just happened."

"Yeah I guess it did" I said laughing glad that Kendall, Carlos, and James are safe. I kissed Kendall just as the door leading to Scathach's dojo opened. I looked up to see Scathach come outside safe and not a scratch on her. She looked at the Valkyrie on the ground and she smiled at me.

"Well well looks like little Logie can take care of himself!" she said laughing

"Woah your alive!" yelled Carlos in glee

She turned to look at Carlos "Of course I'm alive! The Valkyries are no match for me." she declared

"What what did you do to them?" Asked James

Scatty smiled wickedly "Let's just say that they'll never bother anyone again"

"You killed them?" yelled James

"Of course I did if I didn't they'd be after you for the rest of your life!" she snapped "Now we should probably get out of here before anyone else comes." she said walking to the mouth of the alley. As I helped Kendall stand up, he groaned as I helped him up.

"How are we suppose to go anywhere Kendall car is like two miles from here! We walked a lot just to get here." said Carlos

"Don't worry I have an SUV from one of my students that we can use come on." she said heading to where ever she had the van hidden. Carlos, James, Kendall and me followed closely behind her, me and James supporting Kendall as he was too weak-from the excess use of his aura-to walk on his own.

****

**A/N**

**Man that was one awesome chapter! (At least I think it is) Just wait till the next one! Anyways please review! Oh and again thank you Crazy4NickJonas for submitting the things I asked for! Oh and I just read the first book of the Animorph series IT WAS AWESOME! Anyways good bye!…FOR NOW *Says in a mysterious whisper***

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	5. Fight and some Explanations

The Alchemist and His Friends

Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Here is chapter 5 maybe here they'll get awakened…who knows…and maybe a few more surprises up ahead hahaha!**

****

**Logan's POV**

"What just happened?" exclaimed James as he drove towards the Golden Gate Bridge

James and Carlos were sitting in the front seats of the SUV while me and Scatty were sitting in the back, Kendall's body draped across both of our laps, his head lying on my lap.

"Basically Scatty killed two inhuman women and Kendall helped me knock out another." I simply said

"Very good Logan putting it in understandable terms." said James sarcastically

I laughed "At least were safe." I said running my fingers through Kendall's hair.

As James turned right and headed to the Golden Gate Bridge Carlos twisted in his seat and turned to look at me and Scatty "Are you really two thousand years old?"

"Carlos!" I screeched "Don't be rude!"

"Two thousand five hundred and seventeen years old, as you humani measure time with your current calendar." she mumbled and then she looked at me "And how old do I look?"

"Not a day over seventeen!" I said quickly

"Whoa!" said Carlos "How were you able to live so long a human can't live that long!"

Suddenly the car came to and abrupt halt, James turned off the car and turned around to look at Scatty.

"You're _not_ human are you?" asked James scared

Scathach opened her green eyes wide and looked at James "No" she said quietly "I am not of the race of humani. My people were of different stock, the Elder Race. We ruled the earth before the creatures who became humani climbed down from the trees. Nowadays, we are remembered in the myths of just about every race. We are the creature of legend, the Were clans, the Vampire, the Giants, the Dragons, the Monsters. In stories we are remembered as the Old Ones or the Elder Race. Some stories call us Gods."

"Were you ever a God?" asked Carlos

I looked at Scatty as she giggled "No. I was never a god. But some of my people allowed themselves to be worshipped as gods. Others simply became god as humani told tales of their adventures." She shrugged "We were just another race, an older race than man, with different gifts, different skills."

James gulped and nodded, then he turned to look at me "What about _you_ Logan?"

"James!" yelled Kendall "Why would you think that Logan isn't human!"

"Kendall" I said grabbing his shoulder "It's ok let him ask" Kendall nodded

"James" I said looking at him square in the eye "Yes I'm human may just a little bit more than human, but yes, my dad and my mom were both human and so am I and I will always be part of the human race."

James just nodded at me apparently satisfied with the answer I gave him. James turned on the car and kept on going to the bridge. As we got onto the bridge I decided to say what's been on my mind lately, as I ran my hands through Kendall's hair and caressed his cheek I said "You guys do now that your lives are now changed forever right?"

Kendall looked up at me "Yeah that's kinda beginning to sink in now. It's just everything is happening so fast Logan, it's hard to take it all in. Deadly women, magic, rats…" Kendall looked at Scathach "Ancient warriors"

Scathach dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Yeah our lives have changed Logan" said James "No thanks to you" he said bitterly.

"JAMES!" yelled Kendall in shock

"Kendall its ok" I said "Let him-"

"No!" he yelled "No one says anything bad about _my _boyfriend." he said angrily

'Man Kendall is the sweetest boyfriend ever' I thought "Kendall-" I was cut off again by Scatty growling

"You do not talk in that way about Logan!" she snapped at James "He is one of the greatest Alchemists of his time! You don't know him like I do and I know he would never intentionally put people's lives at risks except his own! You may think that it's his fault and he caused your lives to change, but he did not I can assure you that and I vouch for him and I swear to you if you harm him or say anything about him again you'll regret! And that's not just a threat it's a promise!" after she finished yelling at James it was quiet in the car while James kept on driving and ma, Kendall, and Carlos stared at Scatty in shock at what she had just said and done.

"I-I'm sorry Logan" he said he said sincerely, but with a hint of fear.

"Good" growled Scatty

"I don't know if anyone has noticed," Carlos interrupted suddenly, "but would you say there are a lot of birds gathering?"

James looked at the side mirror, while me and Scatty peered through the back window and Kendall sat up and looked through the side window.

The pars and pylons, the braces, ropes, and wires of the Golden Gate Bridge were slowly filling with birds: thousands of them. The bird were what looked like Raven's, they covered all available surfaces, with more arriving every moment.

"They're coming from Alcatraz," said Carlos looking across the water towards the island.

A dark cloud had gathered above Alcatraz. It rose out of the abandoned prison in a dark curl and hung in the air looking like smoke, but this smoke didn't dissolve: it moved and circled in a solid mass.

"Birds." Carlos said in a whimper. "There must be thousands of them."

"Tens of thousands," Kendall corrected him. He turned to look at me. "What are they?"

"Stymphalian birds." I said mysteriously.

"Trouble," added Scatty. "Big, big trouble."

Then as I if driven by a single command, the huge flock of birds moved away from the island and headed across the bay, directly toward the bridge and _us_.

Kendall hit the window button and the tinted glass hummed down. The noise of the birds was audible now, an annoying metallic screeching sound that reminded me of submarine radar. Traffic started to slow, some people even stopping to get out of their cars to take pictures with their cell phones and digital _camaras__** (1)**__._

"James" I said leaning forward and placing my left hand on his shoulder. "Drive," I said seriously "Don't stop no matter what happens, just drive and get us off this bridge as fast as you can." I said urgently.

"On it" James said as the SUV sped up.

I looked at Scatty as she looked through her backpack. She pulled out a tiny bow and a handful of arrows and placed them on her lap. "Kendall roll up your window" she said calmly "We don't want anything coming in.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Carlos whispered, looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Only if the birds catch us," I said with a tight smile "Can I borrow your cell Carlos?"

He pulled it out and threw it to me "Aren't you going to do magic or something?"

"I'm going to do something, make a call. Let's just hope that we don't get the answering machine."

****

**A/N**

**WHEW! That was long! I hope you guys enjoyed it Oh and I used some stuff from "The Alchemyst" (again) so don't sue me cus I know it's not mine it's Michael Scotts and I also used some stuff from "The Sea of Monsters" and those things belong to Rick Riordan. (1)Cameras. I hoper this chapter is good and just so you know I won't be using stuff from "The Alchemyst" for long cus my story will end up going in a different direction…so yeah who knows what's gonna happen? O wait **_**I do!**_** Haha anyways adios (Good-bye) for now.**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	6. They Attack

The Alchemist and His Friends

Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Forgive me 4 taking soooo long! Anyways here is chapter 6 yay! I don't know whats gona happen anything that comes to mind will just kinda pop up I'll also follow some stuff from "The Alchemyst" soooo yeah who knows how long this will be anyways enjoy!**

****

**Logan's POV**

"James drive and don't stop for anything just get us off this bridge." I said as calmly as I could before I called who I needed to call. Just as the phone started to ring the Van sped up.

****

**Kendall's POV**

As the Van sped up I looked at Logan who was calling who knows who. I looked out the window again to see that the Stymphalian birds or whatever they were called were gaining on us. Fear rippled through me as I saw their shiny and most likely pointy beaks.

"James please hurry their gaining on us!" I yelled urgently

"I know that!" he yelled back "And this as fast as it can go!"

I looked at Scatty who looked eerily calm and then I looked at Logan worriedly when he started speaking in some different language that sounded like it wasn't made for humans because it sounded like guttural grunts.

"Cool!" Carlos exclaimed turning around and looking at Logan. Logan just raised an eyebrow in question-which I thought was cute- and continued talking to whoever he was talking to. I looked through the windshield and saw that the birds were closing in I muttered a "Crap were dead" Just as Logan finished talking and the birds attacked the Van. I screamed and grabbed Logan and held him in my arms. I also heard James and Carlos scream as the birds tore through the glass and solid metal. James lost control of the Van and it swerved. It turned dark from the birds surrounding and pecking at us. All I saw was Logan's fearful expression and the birds black feathers. I was scared that I would die here today with no one knowing what had happened to us, but at least I would die alongside Logan, the one I love. I heard a crack and some birds screeching . I somehow knew that was Scatty was somehow fighting the birds in the interior of the van. Somehow James was still able to drive, but the van was still swerving. I was truly scared and I tightened my grip on Logan. I thought I was going to die when all of a sudden…

****

**A/N**

**Hehe cliff hanger I'm evil! Hehehehe! Also I didn't know how to write the next sentence so yeah I'll just post this hehe.**

**REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	7. They Survive With some help

The Alchemist and His Friends

Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Chapter 7! Finally huh? Sorry for taking sooo long had writers block! And I was just plain lazy…hehehe …anyways….On with the story!**

****

**Kendall's POV**

_I was truly scared and I tightened my grip on Logan. I thought I was going to die when all of a sudden…_

The smell of pomegranates filled the car and I heard a sound like a breeze, one moment soft and gentle and the next loud, almost angry. Then one second the birds are surrounding us, pecking and clawing at us and the next there gone, and the car was filled with the scents of the desert, of dry air, and warm sand. I let go of Logan and looked through the broken back window. The huge flock of birds was being pulled high into the sky. From underneath they looked like a dirty cloud then it dispersed as the birds scattered leaving the sky blue and clear again. I looked at the bridge and saw that it was completely impassable car were pointed in every direction and there were bird droppings everywhere. I heard Carlos mutter a 'Whoa'. I turned back to Logan.

"Logie did you do-" I stopped noticing suddenly that he had cuts all over his body. I just stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked looking up at me.

"Logan your hurt!" I yelled worriedly as I looked at his cuts.

"Oh" he said like he barely noticed he was hurt at all "I'm ok Kendall. Honest." he said when he saw my worried face.

I sighed "Ok" I said cupping his cheek, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you." I said as I leaned in and gave him a small sweet kiss. I pulled back and he smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad your ok too." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"You know there are other things to worry about." I heard Scatty say. I turned to look at her. She was putting her nunchak's away and she had not one scratch on her.

Before I could say anything Carlos interrupted "What was that?" he yelled looking back at Scathach and Logan.

"Logan did you do that? Did you make that wind appear?" he asked looking intensely at Logan.

Logan smiled his adorable half smile and shook his head "No I didn't Carlos I can't control the elements only the Elders and a few rare humans."

Carlos then looked at Scatty, but she shook her head. "Beyond my very limited abilities."

"Then how did the wind just suddenly appear and save us. You did do something Logan what was it?" asked James bitterly. I glared at him even though he couldn't see me. 'I hate James right now for what he said about Logan before'.

I looked toward Logan as he handed Carlos his cell phone back. "I just phoned in a request." he said, and he smiled.

"Man you are just so damm cute!" I blurted out. Everyone turned to look at me.

"S-sorry." I said blushing

"Just so you know Kendall." Logan said smiling cutely at me "I think your really hot." he said blushing and giving me a quick kiss.

"T-thanks" I stuttered

"Ok enough with the mushie-mushie stuff and let's get onto the bigger problems. Where are we going!" James said

"Just follow my directions ok James. You'll see where." Logan said as he continued directing James North.

"Ok." muttered James

Carlos turned to look at Scatty so did I.

"Do you know where were going?" I asked her

"Let's hope I'm wrong." she muttered

"Hope your wrong? Why? Is it dangerous where were going?" I asked scared

"Depends on how you define danger." she said

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Carlos worried

"Don't worry if she tries anything I can take care of her. Most of the Elders either hate me or fear me." she said smirking.

"Oh well-" started Carlos

"Carlos we'll be fine." Scatty said "Me and Logan are here and we can protect you if anything goes wrong."

"T-that's g-good." I stuttered scared for Logan's safety.

I felt pressure on my hand and I saw that Logan was holding my hand. He looked up at. "Kendall everything is going to be fine I'll protect you and so will Scathach." he said squeezing my hand.

I squeezed back "Ok Logie." I said kissing him.

"Good." he said "Now get some rest Kendall you need it."

"Ok." I said laying my head on his shoulder. I quickly fell asleep to him running his hands through my hair.

Before I fell asleep I whispered one last thing to Logan "I'd die just to make sure you live."

****

**A/N**

**Ok there it was short, but I'm sorry! I am just busy and I was busy and still am and UGH! STRESS! I'm STRESSED! People better review because I'm taking a lot of time just to write so yeah you better review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	8. They Arrive

The Alchemist and His Friends

Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Here Is chapter 8 YAY! Finally right guys? Well today for the BTR crew plus Scathach will be a how shall I put this….long day! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!Oh and just so you people know in my story Kendall and Carlos are the oldest two with Kendall being the oldest and then comes Logan and then James with James being the youngest.**

****

**Logan's POV**

I've been directing James where to drive. We've been driving for a good while now. We just passed the place where we had to turn so now James is going back there. In the meantime I was going to wake up Kendall.

"Kenny, hey Kenny wake up." I whispered into his ear

He groaned and hugged me tighter

I smiled I knew I was going to have to do something to wake up Kendall. I leaned close to his ear and nibbled on it.

He moaned…loudly. Scathach and Carlos looked at me and so did James through the rearview mirror.

I kept on nibbling and licking Kendall's ear. "Come on Kendall wake up." I whispered huskily into his ear.

He just moaned and still didn't wake up.

So I reached down for his crouch. I put my hand on top of his crouch and squeezed gently.

Kendall woke up with a squeak. I laughed.

He looked at me wide-eyed. "I can't believe you did that?" he said blushing

I just laughed. My laugh was short lived as I saw Kendall smile mischievously. "I'll get you back, Logie, I promise." he whispered huskily into my ear.

A shiver passed through my body and I saw Kendall's smirk widen. I was going to reply with a comeback when James turned the battered and scarred Van down a long narrow track that was barely wide enough to fit the car.

"Where at the entrance." I said as James kept on driving

"Whoa!" Carlos said looking out the window.

"What?" asked Kendall

"T-the plants and trees and stuff they don't look natural?"

Kendall and James looked out the window and so did I. We looked at the overgrown path, trees rose high into the heavens and the undergrowth was surprisingly thick: wild brambles and thorn scraped at the side of the car, while furze, gorse, and stinging nettles, wrapped through with poison ivy, completed the impenetrable hedge.

I sighed as Carlos and Kendall looked at me. "Welcome to our world." I whispered.

"There's something moving through the undergrowth." Carlos announced rather loudly. "Something big…I mean really big you guy. And it's keeping pace with the car."

"As long as we stay on the track, we'll be ok." I said steadily.

I saw Kendall look out of my window and he froze. "It's a pig-a boar" Kendall said looking at me wide-eyed "And it's huge."

I looked out too and I spotted three more, flanking the right hand side of the car.

"They're on my side too," James exclaimed and I saw him glance in the rearview mirror. "And behind us."

Carlos, Scatty, Kendall, and me turned around in our seats to stare through the rear window at the two enormous boars that were trotting along behind us. Each one was easily the size of a pony. They were hugely muscled across the shoulders, and the tusks jutting up from their lower jaws were enormous, starting out as thick as my wrist before tapering to needle-sharp points.

"I didn't know there were any wild boars in America," Said James, "and certainly not in California."

"There are wild boars and pigs all over the Americas," I said absently. "They were first brought over by the Spanish in the sixteenth century."

He scoffed "Of course only _you _would know something like that."

I saw Kendall glare at James and open his mouth to say something. But I stopped him by covering his mouth with my hand and shaking my hand. He nodded and calmed down.

I felt the car slow down and stop. "End of the road guys." he announced . I looked through the front window and saw that we had stopped in front of a barrier of bushes, thorns and trees. Then I looked out my window and saw that the boars had also stopped moving and I could see that they were watching us. I saw James look in the rearview mirror. He then turned to look at me.

"Were boxed in guys. What now?"

I leaned forward and looked between the seats and looked at the barrier. "If I'm correct, which I most likely am, this is here to discourage the foolhardy who have come this far. And if one were exceptionally foolish, one might be tempted to get out of one's vehicle."

"But we are neither foolhardy nor foolish," Scatty snapped. "So whatdo we do?" She nodded at the boars. "I haven't seen this breed in centuries. They look like Gaulish war boars, and if they are, then they are virtually impossible to kill. For every one we see, there are probably at least three more in the shadows, and that's not counting their handlers."

I saw Carlos and James stiffen and Kendall's widen. He turned toward me with a look of worry and fright.

"Relax." I told him placing my hand on his thigh. He nodded and grabbed my hand tightly.

I then looked at Scatty. "These are not Gaulish; this particular breed has no need of handlers," I said gently, a hint of my Texas accent surfacing. I saw Kendall hold back a groan. I smiled knowing that my accent turns him on. "Look at their tusks."

Carlos, James, Kendall and Scatty turned to look at the tusks of the huge creatures standing in the middle of the track behind and next to us.

"They have something on their tusks. Looks like carvings," Carlos said looking closely at the tusks. "Curls."

"Spirals," Scatty said, a touch of wonder in her voice. She looked at me. "They are Torc Allta?"

"Yup. They are," I said "Wereboars."

"By were boars," James said with a hint of fright in his voice, "do you mean like werewolves?"

Scatty shook her head impatiently. "No, not like werewolves…"

"That's a relief," Said James, "because for a second there I thought you were talking about humans who changed into wolves."

"Wolves are Torc Madra," Scatty continued, as if she hadn't heard him. "They're a different clan altogether."

I saw Carlos look out the window. "Cool." he whispered

Kendall turned toward me wide eyed "You kidding me. Wereboars?" he asked raising one bushy eyebrow.

"Nope. No joke."

James turned back to the steering wheel. "Wereboars…of course there a different from werewolves. Different clan entirely," I heard him mutter bitterly, "how silly of me."

"What do we do guys?" Asked Carlos.

"We drive," I said

Kendall turned and looked at me like I was crazy for wanting to drive straight threw a barrier made of weird and exotic plants.

James pointed at the barrier "What about that?"

"Just drive," I Commanded

"But…," James began

"Do you trust me?" I asked James

"You're my friend Logan so I guess so." James said nodding.

"Then drive." I said gently.

James nodded as he eased the SUV into gear and released the emergency brake. He moved the car forward.

We rolled into the bushes and trees, and for a single instant everything went dark and chill. I grabbed on to Kendal's hand. 'It always frightened me when ever I've entered a shadow realm. The air was touched with something bittersweet like burnt sugar…and them the path appeared again, curving off to the right.

"Whoa! What happened?" exclaimed Carlos

Kendall looked at me "What the?"

"How..," James began

"It was an illusion," I explained. "Nothing more. Light twisted and bent, reflecting the images of trees and bushes in a curtain of water vapor, each drop of moisture acting as a mirror. And just a little magic," I added. I pointed ahead. "We're still in North America, but now we've entered the domain of one of the oldest and greatest of the Elder Race. We'll be safe here for a while."

Scatty made a rude noise. "Oh, she's_ old _, all right, but I'm not so sure about _great_."

"Scathach, please behave yourself." I said turning to look at the young-looking but ancient woman sitting next to Kendall.

"I don't liker. I don't trust her."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked quietly.

"You've got to put aside your old feus." I said ignoring him.

"She tried to kill me, Logan," Scatty responded "She abandoned me in the underworld. It took me centuries to find my way out."

"If I remember my mythology, that was a little over fifteen hundred years ago." I reminder her.

"I've got a long memory," She muttered; for an instant looking like a sulky child.

I sighed in defeat.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kendall demanded looking from me to Scatty and back.

Before I could answer the car came to a sudden halt. Kendall quickly caught me before I could hit the seat in front of me.

"Thanks." I whispered

"Your welcome Logie."

"Wouldn't be a tall woman with black skin, would it?" asked James.

Carlos spun around to look through the broken windshield, while me, Kendall, and Scatty leaned forward.

"That's her," I heard Scatty say glumly.

Carlos, James, Kendall and me looked at the figure that stood in front of us. Tall and broad, she looked as if she had been carved from a solid slab of jet-black stone. The merest fuzz of white hair covered her skull like a close-fitting cap, and her features were sharp and angular: high cheekbones; straight, pointed nose; sharply defined chin; lips so thin they were almost non existent. Her pupils were the color of butter. She was wearing a long, simple gown made of shimmering material that moved gently in a wind that didn't seem to touch anything around her. As it shifted, rainbow clors ran down its length, like oil on water. She wore no jewelry, though each of her short blunt fingernails were painted a different color.

"Doesn't look a day over ten thousand years old," Scatty muttered

"Be nice," I reminded her.

"W-who I-is t-that?" asked Carlos

'Logie?" Kendall asked me cautiously

I smirked Kendall was scared for my well being and of this Elder, though he did have a right to be scared. She is dangerous after all.

"This," I said, with awe in my voice, "is the Elder known as Hekate." I said prenouncing the name slowly, "_HEH-ca-tay_."

"The Goddess with Three Faces," Scatty added bitterly.

****

**A/N**

**FINALLY! DONE! Well with this chapter. I left you guys at a cliff hanger hehe that and I was too lazy to continue this chapter so yeah. You guys are probably going to have to wait a long tome for the next chapter because I'm working on other stories so yeah. Sorry. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this! REVIEW! Review make me happy!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	9. Color's and Smell's

The Alchemist and His Friends

Chapter 10

**A/N**

**So sorry this is late, but I hope this chapter is good! Enjoy! Oh and for the colors and smells I combined and added or took out some of them…I used two peoples entries…so if you recognize your entry good for you…..hope that wasn't too confusing.**

**Logan's POV**

"Whoa." whispered Carlos and Kendall in awe.

"That's her?" asked James in shock.

"Yeah that's her alright." said Scathach bitterly.

"Scathach! Be nice." I scolded gently.

She huffed and sat back.

I sighed. "Yes that's Hekate." I said opening the door.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go talk to her." I told Kendall.

"Logie wait…!: He said grabbing hold of my arm protectively.

I smiled "Kendall I'll be alright, I promise." I said giving him a quick kiss.

He sighed. "Ok, just please be careful." he said letting go of my arm and smiling worriedly at me.

I smiled "Always." I said getting out of the car and heading towards Hekate.

**Kendall's POV**

I sighed as Logan got out of the car and headed towards the magic goddess Hekate.

"He'll be alright Kendall." Said Carlos turning around in his seat to look at me.

"He will be alright, right?" he asked looking at Scathach.

"I'm here." She said. "and if she tries anything, she'll regret it."

"Uh thanks for the reassurance you guys." I said smiling at them. Also noting that James didn't say anything. While I stared at Logan talking with Hekate.

"That lady creeps me out." Exclaimed James.

"With you on that one Jamie." Said Carlos.

"Jamie?" Questioned James turning to look at Carlos.

"I-um sorry James." He said blushing.

I smiled 'Those two would make a nice couple.' I thought.

"It's ok." He said smiling at Carlos and turning back to also look at Logan and Hekate.

"She shouldn't just creep you out." Said Scathach suddenly. "She should scare you, She's the most powerful Elder in the world." She said gravely.

Just then I saw Hekate and Logan turn to look at us. I could see that Hekate was studying us and Logan looked worried.

Hekate said something to Logan and began walking towards us with my Logie right behind her-as she neared us I could tell by her eyes that she was still analyzing us. For some reason since I was a little kid I could always tell what people were feeling or doing just by reading their eyes.

"She's coming towards us!" Exclaimed Carlos.

"I know Carlos." Said James bitterly. "Just hope that Logan didn't say anything that could make her want to kill us."

"Hey!" I yelled at him "Logan would never…!" I was cut off by Scatty.

"Quiet!" she yelled sternly.

I shut my mouth, just as Hekate reached us and peered in through the broken windshield. She looked at each of us and I saw her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Three teenagers and one warrior." She exclaimed "Step out of the vehicle." She said motioning at us to get out.

James, Carlos, and me obeyed her and quickly got out of the Van.

Scathach slowly got out.

"Hello, Scathach." She said with a tight lipped smile.

"Hello, nice to see. I haven't seen you since…hmm let me think here, oh yeah! Since you imprisoned me in the Underworld!" Yelled Scatty.

Hekate glared at her and shrugged "You three come here." She motioned at us to go forward.

Me, James, and Carlos moved to stand right in front of her, all three of us in a line. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scatty move to stand next to Logan.

I Jealousy slowly ran through me. I know that there only friends, but knowing that they've known each other for a long time makes me just a little jealous.

I returned my attention to Hekate as she spoke. "Hmm three teenagers, I wonder…" she said looking at each of us. "Give me your hands." She said holding out her right hand.

I gulped nervously as I looked at her jet black hand. I looked to Carlos who was next to me and at James who was next to Carlos. They shook their heads.

I shook my head and quickly and frightfully put my left hand in hers. I saw Carlos follow my lead and put his right hand on top of my hand.

Me and Carlos looked at James who was hesitating.

"Come on James, please, nothing's gonna happen." Said Carlos trying to reassure James.

James smiled at Carlos and nodded. He put his right hand on top of Carlos' hand.

Hekate put her left hand on top of James' hand and spoke, in the weirdest language I've ever heard. It sounded ancient and odd.

Suddenly, I felt something warm surround me and the smell of Lemon, Corndogs, and Hairspray invade my nostrils.

I turned to look at my friends and gasped surrounding Carlos was a Cherry Wood colored…what was it that Logan called it..? Oh yeah an aura.

"Whoa." I heard James say.

I turned to look at him and a Purple aura was surrounding him and pulsating.

"Whoa dude, you're Yellow." Exclaimed Carlos pointing at me.

I looked down at myself and saw a yellow aura surrounding me. I inhaled and smelled Lemon's. 'It's me.' I thought.

"Well I like the smell, but I hate Yellow." I said pouting.

"I'm purple," Said James inhaling. "And I smell like hairspray, cool." he said smiling.

"I'm like a dark cherry color," said Carlos "And I smell like Corndogs! So cool!" he said happily.

I felt Hekate let go of our hands and the smells and colors disappeared.

"Hey what the..?" Said James.

I looked at Hekate as she spoke…again.

"You three are powerful, you're auras are strong, that's a good sign." She said turning around and walking away. "Follow me."

I followed when Logan started walking towards her. I ran to Logan and took hold of his hand. "Logie." I whispered into his ear.

He smiled up at me. "Yes Kendall?"

"That was awesome." I told him.

He chuckled "Yeah it was, I know how it feels I went through the same thing."

I stared at him. "You did? With Hekate?" I asked

He shook his head "No, with another Elder." He said squeezing my hand.

"Oh, uh well who was it?" I asked him curiously.

He smiled at me. "Later Kendall I promise." He said leaning up and giving me a quick kiss. "Right now we should get settled in." He said pulling me forward.

"Hey!" I said laughing as we ran together, holding hands only to stop in front of the most amazing tree I've ever seen.

**A/N**

**Ok I hope that was good and I think that some of you can guess what tree they stopped in front of. So I'll try and update as fast as I can! (:**


	10. One on One Chats Plus Scatty

Chapter 10

One on One Chats, Plus Scatty

**A/N: I'm excited to be writing this story again! It was fun and I'm gonna continue it...plus no one was able to adopt this story sooo...here we go! :)**

Kendall's POV

"Whoa!" I exclaimed out loud as I looked up, and up, and up.

"Wicked!" Yelled Carlos.

"Dude! How in the world?!" Asked James craning his head backwards.

My neck began to ache as I tilted my head more and more, trying to see the top. I brought my head back up when I figured that I wouldn't be able to see the top, it seemed endless.

"Awesome isn't it?" Logan asked.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "It definitely is awesome."

"Its super cool!" Yelled Carlos

"Its...unnatural." Replied James. I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Everything has now changed, all that you will experience from here on out will be different from what you're used to." Said Scatty as we moved forward following Hekate to enter the building? Tree? Treehouse? Whatever.

As I held Logans hand we entered. "It's empty." I muttered as I saw the bare walls and floor and a small table stand here and there.

"Your rooms are up the stairs." Hekate informed us. "Go and stay in there until you are called for dinner." She then passed through a doorway to her left which closed behind her.

James and Carlos ran up stairs to see there room, followed by me and Logan and Scatty right behind us.

I marveled at the beautiful wood the tree had as we passed through the hallway.

Carlos and James found and claimed their rooms as we reached he top. They were standing outside their doorways looking disappointed.

"Dude, there empty." Exclaimed James.

"Theres only a bed, some type of animal rug, and stand and a tree growing from the middle of the room." Said Carlos.

"What did you expect?" Said Scathach as she walked past them. "This isn't a hotel."

I smirked, so did Logan. "Lets just rest." he said "While we wait for dinner, it's been a long day."

James and Carlos nodded and they both went into their rooms. I pulled logan into a room.

"Guess this ours?" He asked me.

"Yup." I smiled as I sat down on the bed, him next to me, my arms wrapped around his waist and his head resting on my shoulder.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yes Kendall?" He murmured.

"What's-what's going to happen now?" I asked scared, scared for what layed ahead, scared for Logan.

He sighed. "I don't really know, Dee is after me, not you guys, so I want to leave you guys somewhere safe."

"Logan." I Said stopping him. "Don't bother trying to leave us somewhere safe, because I'm going with you wherever you go."

"I know Kendall." He said smiling. "Plus there's the danger that, since Dee knows who you are and that you're close to me, it means that I can't leave you alone without protection, Dee would easily hunt you down."

I gulped. "How eaisly?"

"You wouldn't last a day." he said.

I nodded. "Ok then, what do we do?" I asked him.

He bit bottom lip and then looked up at me. "For you to be safe, theres only one choice now." He croaked out.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"We need to awaken you."

"Awaken me?"

He nodded. "Yes, to awaken the magic within you Kendall, that's why I brought you here, so that Hekate could awaken you, all of you." he said sadly. "But."

"But what?" I asked him.

"Its dangerous Kendall."

"Dangerous? Dangerous how?"

"The sensory overload during the awakening could kill you." He said "Normally the awakening process would take a couple years but, but we don't have years right now."

"Logie," I said grabbing his hand. "I trust you and if this is the only way for us to be safe, then I'll take the risk."

He nodded. "I hope you're right, I hope I'm right." He said scared.

I held him. "You're always right." I said.

"But right now, I'm not so sure It was right to bring your here."

I shook my head. "If I'm with you Logan, then it is alright." I said as I kissed him and we fell back on the bed.

We were suddenly interrupted by a cough. We immediately broke apart and looked up at Scatty standing in the doorway. Logan blushed crimson red, I smiled nervously.

"Hey Scatty." He said scratching behind his head.

She smirked. "Dinners ready." as the dinner bell rang and she walked down the hall.

James' POV

My thoughts clouded my mind as I looked out the small window at a dinner plate sized white butterfly. "That is so not right." I muttered.

There was a knock on the doorway. I turned around to see Carlos. "Hey, whats up dude" I said.

"Hey." He said back smiling at me and shrugged. "Nothing much, just trying to process the coolness of all this." He said as he sat on the edge of my bed.

I looked at him as I leaned against the window. "This is far from cool Carlos." I said seriously. "It's dangerous."

He frowned. "Well maybe just a little."

"A little?!" I yelled "We almost died today! Twice Carlos! Twice, how can you consider this cool?!"

His shoulders sagged, and his head tilted down. I suddenly felt guilty for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I didn't mean it." I said gently, sitting down next to him.

"Its alright." He said sadly. My heart suddenly ached.

"Hey cheer up Carlos." I smiled at him. "We'll get through this." I said patting him on the back. He suddenly looked happier.

"Lets hope you do make it out of this alive."I looked up to see Scatty standing in the doorway. She had green and brown camo pants, high-top combat boots and a cut-off camo T-shirt that exposed her muscular arms. She had a short sword strapped to her leg and a bow over her left shoulder with a handful of arrows visible over her head. I saw Carlos staring at her shoulder. I looked and etched into her shoulder there was a spiral design.

"You're not in your world anymore," She added "You've just entered our world, a dangerous and deadly world." She said standing by the doorway.

"Your not gonna come in?" Said Carlos.

"You have to invite me in," She said, with a shy smile.

"Invite you in? Invite her in?" Carlos said looking at me, his eyebrows raised in a question.

"You have to invite me in," She repeated. "Else I'll not be able to cross the threshold..

"Just like vampires," I said out loud, suddenly I felt like I couldn't talk. i turned to look at Carlos. "The only way a vampire can enter your-" he cut me off.

"Dude I've watched enough TV, I know how it works." Carlos said.

"You're not a..." I said turning to look at Scatty

"I don't like that term!" She snapped.

"Scatty, come on in." Said Carlos standing up , before I could say anything.

She hopped lightly over the threshold and came into the rom. "And yes," she said, "I am what you would call a vampire."

"Oh." Carlos whispered. I stood up and tried standing in front of him to protect him, but he pushed me away.

"Don't believe everything you've read about my race." She said calmly leaning against the windowsill."

Carlos asked a question, but I didn't hear it. I was too busy thinking of all the vampire movies I've seen. How they lured their prey in my tricking them into letting their guard down. How they looked at you just before they drank your blood. I was frozen in fear as Carlos animatedly asked questions and absorbed everything that the red haired inhuman girl said.

"Do you drink blood?" I asked suddenly breaking out of my reverie and looking her as she sat on my bed.

"James!" Carlos whined.

"No, I don't drink blood," She said quietly. "Not now, not ever."

"But a vampire -"

She surged to her feet and in two steps she was right in front of me. She wasn't as tall as me, but right now, she seemed huge.I squeaked. "There are many types of vampires, many clans, just as there are many Were clans. Some of my race are blood drinkers, its is true."

Before I could ask another question, Carlos beat me to it. "But not you?"

"No. Not my clan. Those of my clan...well, we feed in...other ways," Scatty responded smiling. "And we rarely need to feed," She added. She spun away from me and I let loose a breath I didn't know I was holding. Everything you've been taught, all the myths and legends of your world, have a kernel of truth in them. You've seen wonders today. You will see more in the days to come."

"Hold up! Hold up!" I said raising my hands. "What do you mean, in the days to come." I said in alarm. "We're going home, right? I asked afraid of the answer.

'Eventually." She said, "But not today, and definitely not tomorrow.

I saw Carlos gulp and stand next to James. Then turning to Scatty he asked, " What were you saying about myths and legends?" he asked.

She stepped closer and looked at us. "I want you to remember that everything you know-or think you know- about myths and legends is not necessarily false, nor is it certainly true. At the heart of every legend there is a grain of truth. I suspect that much of your knowledge comes from movies and TV. Xena and Dracula have a lot to answer for. All Minotaur are not evil, the Gorgon Medusa did not turn every man to stone, not all vampires are blood drinkers, the Were clans are a proud and ancient race."

I attempted a laugh, but couldn't. I was still internally freaking out that Scathach just told us she was a vampire. "You'll be telling us next that ghosts exist."

Scathach's face looked outright serious. "James, you have entered the Shadowrealm, the world of ghosts. I want you both to trust your instincts from now on: forget what you know-or think you know-about the creatures and races you will encounter. Follow your hearts. Trust no one. Stay together.

As she turned to leave I called out to her. "Wait!"

She turned to look at me. "Do you trust him?" I asked.

She knew who I was talking about. "With my life." She said seriously. Her nostrils flared. "Dinners ready. I'll go check on Logan and Kendall."

"Can we eat the food?" Carlos asked.

"Depends," Scatty said.

"Depends on what?" asked Carlos in alarm.

"Depends on what it is, of course. I don't eat the meat myself."

"Why not?" I asked, wondering if there was some ancient creature or disgusting monster we should avoid.

"I'm vegetarian," She answered and left the room.

I blinked. "Ok, well that was interesting." I stuttered.

"Yeah," said Carlos sitting down.

I wonder what time it is. He said looking out the window as darkness came in. I shrugged "I don't know." I said as he took out his phone.

Scathach's POV

As I headed down the hallway I hear Carlos yelling behind me in his room. "Hey! My phones dead!"

I smirked and went to find Logan's room. When I looked into one of the rooms I saw Logan and Kendall kissing on the bed.

I coughed to catch their attention. They immediately broke apart and turned to look at me. Logan blushed scarlet red and Kendall smiled nervously.

"Hey Scatty." Logan said scratching the back of his head nervously.

I smirked. "Dinners Ready." I said and turned to walk down to the stairs as the dinner bell rang.

"This is going to one interesting adventure." I muttered, smirking to myself.

**A/N: Ok that was interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter after such a long time. Also if you can spot the line I used from The Alchemyst by Michael Scott and tell me which ones they are then I'd appreciate it and actually feel like you guys are reading and that you care, which means theres a bigger chance of me updating sooner. Well thats all for now, Review! Until next time!**

**SIncerely,**

**MythoBoy**


	11. Almost Escape & death with some fear

**Chapter 11**

Almost Escape, Almost Death, with a hint of futuristic fear.

**A/N: Ok he is chapter eleven and since I don't know what else to say on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

"Carlos. Carlos! Carlos wake up!" I whispered as I shook him.

"Huh? what? James what is it?" He mumbled as he rolled over to look up at me. Eyes half closed and semi conscious

"I'm getting out of here, and you're coming with me." I said pulling him out of bed.

"Wait, what? James! What do you mean leave? What time is it?!" He said now wide awake as he looked out the window into the pitch black darkness outside, moonlight lighting up our faces.

"Were leaving Carlos." I told him, dragging him out of the room. "Its just too creepy here and dangerous and I want out."

"Wait. James. What about Logan and Kendall?"

I turned to look at him. "Carlos, Logan brought us into this, he isn't going to like it if we leave, much less agree to leaving and Kendall goes wherever Logan goes. It's just you and me Carlos."

He stopped and paused to think, he nodded. "Ok, but why are you taking me with you? Couldn't you have just left on your own silently?" He whispered staring at me.

I smiled at him. "I can't leave you alone here Carlos, its dangerous, I won't ever leave you Carlos,"

He smiled at me.

"You're like a brother to me." Carlos smile faltered for a quick second, but maintained its upward curve. Odd I thought. "Come on." I said and grabbed his hand as we quietly, but quickly ran down the hall and down the staircase.

After we made it outside we sprinted towards the car. I was breathing heavily as we jumped inside, Carlos next to me.

I looked down at the steering wheel, the keys still inserted on the side. I smiled. 'Perfect' as I turned the key. Nothing. Again and again nothing.

"James, dude, theres no juice."

I grunted as I turned the key again. Nothing. I leaned back in the seat exasperated. "Stupid piece of junk." I muttered as I kicked it, the steering wheel bouncing as I did.

"I think its this place."

"What?" I asked turning to look at Carlos. His face half hidden by the shadows and the other glowing in the moonlight.

"Remember when I checked my phone?"

"Yeah, It was dead."

He nodded like that answered everything. "And when I loaned it to Logan so he could make a call, I remember checking the battery. It was at full charge and now here, its dead."

"Well maybe Logan used up all the battery calling,uh" I paused.

"Hekate," Carlos offered.

"Yeah her."

"So how does that explain the jeep not having any battery?" Carlos asked me.

'Well, uh. It...doesn't." I uttered defeated. "So you think this place is...eating the electricity."

Carlos nodded. "That's my guess."

I nodded. "Ok, so do you have any ideas Carlos? I got as far as getting to the car, I was hoping we could find our way back maybe go to the police."

Carlos shook his head. "I've got no-wait!" he said his heading shooting up. 'Do you hear that?"

"What?!" I asked. "Hear what I don't hear any-"

"Ssh!" I shut up, as I stared at Carlos finger held to his lips. "Water."

I scrunched my eyebrows and sure enough I heard the quiet trickle of a eyes widened. Carlos grinned. "Come on!" He said getting out of the jeep and heading towards the brook."

"Hey wait up." I said running to catch up. "What's so important about the water anyways?" I asked as I caught up.

"Well, wherever theres a river or stream and your lost follow it, and you'll find civilization." he stated.

I stared at him as we walked. "Carlos. How did you know that."

"Logan." He said as we stopped in front of the brook.

"Oh." I muttered. I seems that Logan even influenced Carlos. Carlos my best friend, he couldn't see what Logan did to us. Keeping secrets, putting us in danger. We could have died today. Carlos could have died today, but Logan didn't seem to care, at all.

"James. James. James!" Yelled Carlos breaking me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Carlos what?"

"Look." He said pointing at the brook.

I stared wide eyed. The stream was flowing and from the the middle surfaced a glob of water. It spun in the air as it neared us.

"James, what is it?" Asked Carlos frightened.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I'll protect you." I said standing in between carlos and the globe.

As it came closer it slowed down, changing color from a clear liquid to a misty white. It imploded and became a circular upright disc and as it began spinning again the mist rolled and a pictures were suddenly visible on the disc.

Both Carlos and I stared at the moving pictured, as they changed from one scene to the next. I couldn't understand what I was seeing, but I understood what I felt. Fear. Carlos was shaking next to me as we stared at the quickly changing images.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I layed on the bed, my head on Kendall's chest his right arm draped across my torso. I smiled as he pulled me closer, his light breath on my ear as he slept.

I was unable to sleep, adrenaline still running through me. The events of what had happened still in my mind. Attacked at a concert, followed by the Valkyries to Scathach's dojo, magic, racing across the golden gate bridge, and the arriving here, where James almost got turned into green slime for insulting Hekate. Apparently James just had to ask about Hekate's "daughter" which made her mad, but he continued anyways to ask if he had any better looking "daughters". Which brought her to the point of almost killing him. Luckily Scathach was here, but I hope James learned something from this experience.

I sighed and frowned. Something felt off, wrong. I gently took Kendalls arm off of me and replaced it with a pillow as I stood up. He shuffled a bit, but slept silently. I smiled and left the room.

I walked towards Scathach's room. I figured she'd be awake and I could discuss with her the feeling I just had. As I passed James room, I stopped and looked inside, my eyebrows scrunched.

"James?" I whispered. Nothing. The bed was neatly made and there was no sign of him.

My breath caught in my throat as I scurried to Carlos room. "Please be there. Please be there."

Nothing. The bed sheets were on the floor in a pile. Carlos wasn't here. They were gone.

I cursed and ran downstairs. WIth no sign of them I quickly ran outside, hoping that they haven't left yet. Its dangerous out there, especially with Dee after me.

I spotted the jeep we took and ran towards it. I neared it and noticed that they weren't inside. I cursed. Again.

I looked around, hoping to see some sign to where they went. Thats when I saw it. A dim glowing coming from the east. I quickly ran towards it. As I neared the glow it became brighter and I was able to hear the sound of running water.

I saw James and Carlos staring at a white disc in the air. They were on the edge of the stream.

"Stop!" I yelled.

But they ignored me as they leaned in, closer, and closer. There faces almost touching the disc. There feets on the very edge, there bodies tilted forward.

"No!" I screamed and lunged at them. Just before they fell into the stream I crashed against them, my momentum throwing us to the side. The disc exploded into a fine mist as we crashed on the ground.

James and Carlos groaned as I rolled and stood up.

"What were guys thinking?!" I yelled at them.

They slowly stood. "Whoa what just happened?" Asked Carlos dazzed.

"You almost died!"

"What?" Asked James.

I pointed towards the brook. "A trap. To lure trespassers in. I don't know what you were thinking coming out here James, its dangerous."

"Exactly Logan! Dangerous thats why I wanted to leave. We wanted to leave."

I sighed. "James, look I...just tell me what you saw."

"What?" He asked eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you see in the disc?" I asked "Even though its a trap, it allows you to see important events."

"Well um-I don't know what we saw." He said shrugging.

"I do." Carlos chimed in.

I looked at him. "You do?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I saw someone wearing armor or something and a short guy standing with her, a sword in his hand,"

"Dee." I muttered. Carlos continued.

"There was sunlight and the birds we saw on the bridge were standing around, there was also a couple of other guys in armor holding weapons, they were standing in front of the same place we drove through."

My eyes widened. "He's coming."

"What?" Asked James.

"If your right Carlos, then that means they're coming for us. Tomorrow."

"Coming? Whose-"

"Logan, what is going on?"

I turned around to face Scatty. Arms crossed, head held high, eyes glaring.

"Dee's coming." I stated simply.

She stiffened. 'When?"

"Tomorrow. Probably in the afternoon. He has backup."

She smiled. "And we'll be ready."

I nodded. She turned and walked back.

I turned to look at James and Carlos. They seemed afraid.

I shook my head and sighed. "Come on lets go to sleep, we'll need it."

I dragged Carlos and James back to the Yggdrassill, with no complaints.

After getting them to their rooms, I gently made my way back into the bed and under Kendall's arms.

"Where'd you go?" He murmured.

I groaned. "I'll tell you tomorrow, just be ready."

He nodded and stroked my hair as I snuggled closer to him and drifted into a restful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok how was that guys? Hope you liked it! There's more to come! Review, Comment, ask questions! Good bye for now.**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy.**


	12. Awakenings

_Chapter 12_

A/N:Ok i'm so so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. But now here is chapter 12! I hope you guys like it! We're getting closer to the best part! :) Enjoy SOTINF and BTR lovers!

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I sighed as we ate breakfast, Kendall sitting next to me, Scatty across from us. James and Carlos were still sleeping, especially after last night's escapades.

As Kendall ate some type of jelly fruity substance, he spoke up. "So, what was it that happened yesterday?"

I looked up at him and put down my spoon. "James and Carlos tried to escape yesterday. They saw something."

Kendalls eyes widened. "What? Why? How?" When I hesitated to answer, he pressed, "What did they see Logan?"

"A portal, that- that showed the future. They saw Dee and another figure, what looked to be a warrior, an Elder. They had an army behind them, and they're coming today." I gulped.

His eyes widened even more if that was possible. "So that means-"

"That we don't have much time." Scatty finished for him.

I nodded. "And as soon as Carlos and James wake up, we'll get Hekate to awaken you."

He nodded assuredly and interlocked his fingers with mine.

I smiled widely, joyful that Kendall would do this, just because I asked him too.

I looked up as I heard footsteps, James and Carlos walked outside. "You're up, good. I suggest you eat." Scatty said as she peeled an orange with her dagger.

James walked past me, facing forward, Carlos had his head down. I sighed. "Guys."

James just sat and ate.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said as he sat.

I rolled my eyes. "It's ok Carlos, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you guys are ok."

Carlos smiled slightly, "Cool!" Immediately happy he began eating.

James stayed quiet.

"As soon as Hekate wakes up, we'll get you guys awakened." I said.

Carlos looked up, "What's that?"

I blinked, "I didn't tell you guys did I?"

Carlos shook his head and James looked up, "You never told us anything."

"Oh, well it's basically where your aura, what Hekate showed you yesterday, is activated and you'll be able to do magic."

"Cool!" yelled Carlos.

"You'll need it to protect yourself, just in case."

James stayed silent but nodded.

"After we'll leave, we can't afford to stay after what you've seen. If Dee and another Elder are headed here were in trouble."

"What will we do when we leave?" asked James, finally speaking up.

"I'm hoping some of the other Elders or immortals might help train you."

"What's gonna happen to Hekate?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know and I don't care." Scatty growled. "I don't know how powerful the goddess is, but she can defend herself."

"More powerful than you can imagine." We all turned towards the door, where a girl looked about eleven stood blinking and yawning widely. She rubbed a hand against her bright yellow eye and stared at us, then smiled, her teeth shockingly white against her jet black skin.

She was wearing a short toga like robe of the same material that the older Hekate had worn, but this time it had gold and green streaks. Her ice white hair curled down her shoulders. "And Scathach is right, I can defend myself."

I stood up and bowed, Kendall following my example. "Good Morning Hekate. I didn't realize you'd be awake already."

"How could I sleep with all this activity?" Hekate demanded. "The House awakened me."

"The house?" asked Kendall.

"The house a-" James started.

"The house," Hekate said flatly, "Is alive."

Carlos eyes widened, Kendall blinked, and I saw James tightly close his mouth.

"I understand that Dee and another Elder are planning an assault on my shadow realm." she said grimly.

Kendall glanced at me and I glanced at Scathach, who shifted her shoulders in a slight shrug. She had no idea either how Hekate could possibly know what was about to happen.

"I am sure you understand that everything that happens in this house, every word said or whispered-or even thought," Hekate added, glancing at James, who gulped, "I hear." She smiled and, in that instant, looked like the older version of herself. The smile curled her lips, but didn't light up her eyes. She walked into the room, towards me, and looked up into my eyes. Even though I was taller I still felt intimidated by her, by I didn't look away. "I would have preferred that you not come here. I would have preferred that you not bring trouble into my life. I would have preferred not to go to battle with one of my kind. And I would most certainly have preferred not to have to help you with your little problems."

"Dee is after me and I don't why. I don't know what he wants. I didn't know who else to turn to for help."

"And what would you have me do, Alchemist?"

"I need you to awaken them." I stated flatly.

She hissed. "Do you know what you are asking?!" she paused and turned away from

me. "No of course not, you are young."

"I know exactly what I'm asking. I need you to awaken their magical potential."

She turned to look back at me. "Why do you want me to awaken these three boys?" she asked curiously.

I saw Scatty raise an eyebrow in question as well. I knew how dangerous the process could be, and so did she.

I breathed deeply. "There my friends and because of me they're in danger. They need a way to protect themselves. Please Hekate, I beg you, I need your help."

She glared, then turned to fully face me and nodded. "I will awaken them. If it's the only way to get you out of my realm and because you've shown me, that you humani aren't worthless space." she turned to go. "In an hour I will find you." She left.

I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. Kendall sat next to me and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him, "She agreed to do it."

Kendall smiled back at me. "I'm guessing were lucky huh?"

"We are lucky that she agreed to awaken you." Scatty stood. "Come let's wait for her downstairs by the door while we consider a plan of defense against Dee."

I followed Scatty, Kendall right beside me. James and Carlos behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

We were standing against the wall when Hekate appeared. "It is time."

Logan nodded and turned to look at me. "Are you ready?" he asked me.

Squeezing his hand I nodded. "I'm ready Logie."

He kissed me. "I wish you didn't have to do this. Kendall."

I shook my head. "I have to, for you."

He smiled up at me teary eyed and kissed me again. "Good luck Kendall." he whispered.

I smiled as I turned to follow Hekate, James and Carlos also following along.

We followed Hekate along a narrow corridor. She'd aged in the time we last saw her. She looked about seventeen, close to my age. Which I found creepy. It was utter silence as we followed her.

Hekate stopped as we reached an opening framed by twisted roots. She turned to look back at us. "Once you step into this room and _if_ you come out you will be different people, you have one more chance to turn back. Choose now, but choose wisely." She said and stepped into the room.

I gulped and turned to look at James and Carlos. "Are you guys ready? I am."

James and Carlos nodded.

"Good." I squeaked out and walked into the chamber.

It was dark, and as we walked deeper into the chamber a green glow emanated from the walls which was composed of gnarled and twisted roots and covered with moss. The air was heavy with moisture and drops of liquid gathered on our hair and skin.

"You should consider yourselves honored." Hekate said her voice come from directly in front of us. "I have not awakened a humani for many generations."

"Who...," said James, his voice cracking, he coughed and started again. "Who was the last human you awakened?"

"It was some time ago-in the twelfth century, as you humani measure time-a man from the land of the Scots. I do not remember his name."

Instinctively I knew Hekate was lying.

"What happened to him?" asked Carlos curiously.

"He died." There was an odd high-pitched giggle. "He was killed by a hailstone."

"Must have been some hailstone," James whispered.

"Oh it was," Hekate murmured. Somehow I knew that she had something to do with the mysterious man's death. To me, the goddess felt more like a vindictive child. Vindictive? Where'd that come from? I've been listening to Logan talk too much. We should change that a bit, I smirked as I thought of ways to make Logan talk less.

"So what happens now?" I asked. "Do stand, sit, or lie down?"

"You do nothing," Hekate snapped,

I flinched, so did James and Carlos.

"This is not to be taken lightly, you three are in danger. You humans have distanced yourselves from what you laughingly call magic. But it is only the utilization of all your senses. Now you only hear the loudest of sound, have shockingly poor smell, and taste only the sweetest or sourest of tastes. Before you needed these senses to survive. But then you became...sophisticated. You humani grew indolant and arrogant."

"So you're saying we lost the powers of magic because we grew lazy," said Carlos.

'Uh oh.' I thought.

To my surprise Hekate replied with a soft almost gentle tone. "What you call magic is nothing more than an act of the imagination fired by the senses, then given shape by the power of your aura. The more powerful the aura, the greater the magic. What I can do is give you the ability to use your aura and shape it to your will. But the danger, is that your body will not be able to take it." she paused. "Are you prepared to take a risk?"

"I am." I said stepping forward. I looked towards James and Carlos, hoping they wouldn't back out. She looked towards them.

They nodded "I'm ready." they both said.

"Then we will begin. Since I have three of you, the two oldest shall go first."

I saw James about to protest, I shook my head and it him and me and Carlos stepped forward.

"It is traditional to let the oldest go first." she said. "Kendall...Carlos..." she paused, and then, "What is your family name, your parent's names?"

"Knight, my mom's name is Jennifer and my dad's is..." I paused, my voice catching in my throat." Kevin."

"Garcia." Carlos said following after me. "And my mom's name is Sylvia and my dad is Fernando."

The room brightened as Hekate reached out and touched the palm of her hands to our foreheads. "Kendall, son of Jennifer and Kevin, of Clan Knight, of the race humani." Turning to look at Carlos she said the same thing. "Carlos, son of Sylvia and Fernando, of Clan Garcia, of the race humani."

As I stared ahead her voice changed from English to something lyrical almost beautiful. As she continued I saw Carlos aura surround him and glow, I figured that mine too had begun glowing. A cool breeze blew across my skin and suddenly I couldn't hear Hekate. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't make out the words, and the sudden noises of my body, the breath hissing in and out of my nose, my blood rushing in my ears, the beating of my heart. There was a sudden pressure on my temples, like my head was about to explode, my spine began to ache, as well as the rest of my bones.

Then the room began to lighten. Hekate stood outlined in shifting streams of sparkling lights. I realized that I was seeing her aura. I watched as the lights twisted and curled around her arm and flowed down into my fingers, and then, with a prickling shock, I could literally feel it penetrating my skull, I saw the same happening to Carlos. For an instant I was dizzy and disoriented and then, through the buzzing in my ear, Hekate's words abruptly started to make sense."...I awaken these terrible powers within you..." she said moving her hands over my face, her touch was like ice and fire. "These are the senses the humani have abandoned," she continued. She pressed her thumbs lightly against my eyes.

"To see with acuity..." her voice rasped.

My vision bloomed, and the darkened chamber came to blazing light, every shadow picked out in amazing detail. I could see each thread and stitch on Hekate's robe, pick out individual hairs on her head and follow the map of tiny wrinkles that were visibly growing at the corner of her eyes.

"To hear with clarity..."

It was like cotton had been pulled out of my ears. Suddenly, I could hear. It was like the difference between listening to music on my iPod headphones and then to the same track on the living room stereo. Every sound in the room was magnified and intensified: the wheezing of James breath through his nostrils, Carlos loud gasp as he began feeling the same effects as me, the tiny shifting creaks of the huge tree above us, the scritch-scratching of invisible creatures moving through the roots. I tilted my head slightly; I could even hear the distant sounds of battle; birds screeching, men screaming, and the bellowing of boars.

* * *

><p>"They're here." Scatty informed Logan as she appeared out of a doorway. Wearing black pants, a high necked black T-shirt that left her arms bare and thick soled combat boots. She wore two short swords strapped to her back, the hilts protruding slightly over her shoulders, and had daubed her eyes and cheekbones with a black dye that gave her face a startlingly skull-like appearance. "They're already surging into shadow realm and they've arrived in force, no doubt Dee is right behind them."<p>

Logan stood up, he had been sitting down meditating, focusing his power for the fight to come. "What's he bringing?" Logan asks.

"The nathair scouts estimate half a million warrior men along with the birds of the sky, the very same ones who attacked us on the bridge."

Logan's eyes widened. "We have to be ready Scatty."

Scatty nodded. "The boars are already in place and so are the nathair. Some are in place near the entrance and are ambushing the first who enter. By the time they reach us we'll be ready."

Logan nodded. "Good. I'm already scared enough."

"Do not worry, I will protect you." Scatty said leaving as she moved towards the doorway.

"Thank you." Logan whispered as he left towards the chamber were the Awakening was occurring.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"To taste with purity..."

Hekate's fingers brushed my lips and suddenly I felt my tongue tingling. I licked my lips, finding traces of the fruit flavored jelly I'd eaten earlier and discovered that I could literally taste the air,it was rich and earthy. I could even distinguish the water droplets in the atmosphere.

"To touch with sensitivity..."

My skin came alive. The fabric against my skin-the soft cotton of my T-shirt, the stiff denim of my jeans, and my cotton socks-all left different and distinct impressions on her flesh.

"To smell with intensity..."

I was actually rocked backward with the sudden eye watering explosion of scents that invaded: the spicy otherworldly odors of hekate, the cloying earthiness of her surroundings, James twenty-four hour deodorant, which was plainly not working, his expensive gel in his hair, and Carlos corn dog cologne invading the air, and the mint toothpaste they'd both used earlier.

I saw my aura begin to glow, a yellow mist rising off of my skin like fog off a lake. It completely surrounded my body like a cocoon. I closed my eyes and threw my head back. Colors, smells, and sounds were rushing at me: and they were all brighter, stronger, louder than any I've ever experienced before. The effect from my heightened my senses was almost painful...no, it was painful. It hurt. My head throbbed, my bones ached, even my skin itched-everything was just too much. My head tilted back, and then, almost like they had a mind of their own, my arms shot out to the side...and then that's when I felt myself rising up off the floor.

* * *

><p>"We're running out of time," Scathach yelled to Logan as she raced into the corridor.<p>

"How many?" Logan asked afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Too many," Scatty replied. She paused briefly and then added, "The Torc Allta and nathair will not be able to hold them for long."

"And Dee and the Dark Elder?"

"I didn't see them. But you can be sure they're coming, and when they do..." She left the sentence unfinished. With Hekate busy Awakening Kendall, Carlos and Logan, nothing would be able to stand against Dee and The Warrior Elder.

"They'll come." he said grimly.

Scatty stepped closer to Logan. They had known each other for over a decade, and although she was his senior by two millennia, she had come to regard him as the older brother she no longer remembered. "Take your friends and flee. I'll hold them here. I'll buy you as much time as possible."

The young Alchemist reached out and placed his hand on the Warrior's shoulder and squeezed. A tiny pop of energy snapped between them and they both briefly glowed. When he spoke, he didn't sound like a frightened teenager the way he'd always been, without the timid tone in his voice, he sounded mature and logical. "No, we won't do that. When we leave here, we go together. We need Kendall, Carlos, and James, Scatty- I don't know what Dee wants with me, but only they can stop him from whatever he's planning on doing in coming after me."

Scatty looked over his shoulder into the gloomy chamber. "You're asking a lot out of them. There's more to it than just making sure they're safe isn't there?"

Logan winced. "I-" he stuttered. "A prophecy... we have to keep them safe, or, or else the whole world will be doomed into darkness."

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen." Scatty turned her back on Logan, then sank to the ground, back straight, her legs folded, feet turned high on her thighs in a full lotus position, her arms outstretched, palms wrapped around the hilts of the swords that were lying across her lap. If the men or birds broke into the house and found the corridor, they would have to get past her to find Hekate-and the Warrior would make them pay dearly.

Hekate had given Logan a short staff carved out of a branch of the Yggdrasil, and now, holding it in both hands; he took up a position directly outside the door to the chamber where the goddess was working with his friends. If any of the invaders did manage to get past Scathach, they would face him, their last defense.

Scatty would fight with her swords, hands, and feet, but he would use more destructive techniques. He may have been young, but he knew powerful magics and spells, he'd been taught well. He held up his hand and the narrow space grew heavy with the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies as his aura flickered and sparked to life, a mist of brown coiling around his arms and rising into the air. He would do whatever he had to do to give Hekate as much time as she needed. He turned to look over his shoulder, trying to penetrate the gloom. What was happening in there? he wondered, worried.

* * *

><p>James stared wide eyed, unmoving, silent, as he watched Kendall and Carlos being awakened. A experience that he'd never forget.<p>

He finally spoke up when Kendall's body stopped glowing and was gently lowered to the ground. A soft sigh escaping him as he laid down, curled up and Carlos body glowed, his arms shooting out to the side, his head thrown back and a groan of pain escaping his mouth as he rose into the air.

"Carlos?" James whispered afraid for his friend, the terror audible in his voice. "Carlos..."

His friend, wrapped in a dark cherry glow, was floating in the air directly before him. The light from his body painted the chamber in shades of dark cherry and black, just like Kendall's had done. It was like a scene from a terrifying horror movie.

"Don't touch him," Hekate commanded sternly. "His body is attempting to assimilate the wash of sensations. This is the most dangerous time."

James mouth went dry and his tongue was suddenly too big for it. "Dangerous...what do you mean, dangerous?" Something in his mind clicked and he felt like his worst fears were about to come true.

"In most cases, the brain cannot cope with the heightened sensations of Awakening."

"In most cases?" he squeaked, appalled.

"In almost every case," Hekate said, and he heard the regret in her voice. "That is why I was unwilling to do this."

James asked the question that he really didn't want answered. "What happens?"

"The brain effectively shuts down. The person is left in a coma from which they never awaken."

"And Logan knew this would happen?!" James asked, feeling a surge of anger begin in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. His friend- correction, eventual ex-friend- had known that the Awakening could, in all likelihood, send Kendall, Carlos, and him into a coma, and he'd still been prepared to let them go through it. What kind of a friend was that? Speaking of Kendal, he thought looking down towards him as he managed to crawl and sit back against the wall, Logan probably told him didn't he? That's why he was so prepared to do it; he'd do anything for Logan, so of course Logan would him only. The rage burned within him, fuelled in equal parts by fear and a terrible sense of betrayal. He'd thought Logan was his friend, one of his best friends. He'd been wrong.

"Of course," Hekate said. "He told you there were dangers didn't he?"

"He didn't tell us everything," James snapped.

Kendall sniffed the air, his eyes snapped open. "I smell something." he whispered, but was ignored.

"If Logan is anything like his father, who in turn was apprenticed by Nicholas Flamel and is also like Nicholas, then he never tells anyone everything." One side of Hekate's face was touched with the dark cherry light radiating from Carlos, the other was sheathed in black shadow. Suddenly, Hekate's nostrils flared and her eyes widened. She looked up at the ceiling of roots. "No," she gasped. "No!"

Carlos eyes snapped open and then he opened his mouth and screamed. "Fire!"

"They're burning the World Tree!" Hekate howled, her face contorted into a savage mask. Shoving James aside, she darted out into the corridor, leaving him alone with the one two people who had been his friends.

One who had sided with his other supposed best friend, and one who had now changed in a completely different way. Kendall slumped against the wall. He stared at his friend floating in the air before him, unsure of what to do, afraid to even touch him. All he knew was that for first time in their lives, they were all different in ways he could not even begin to comprehend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! you guys I loved and so enjoyed writing that! I hope you guy loved it. and forgive me for taking so long and any out of character acts of the BTR guys I tried to keep them as much as in character as possible. And responding for BTR 4Life as for your review/question, well you'll find out how far i'll follow the book trust me, I'm gonna take this thing to a whole new level! Hopefully. Also don't yell at me if I used parts of the book...a lot. SO review you guys, constructive criticism, questions, comments concerns loved and Flames accepted. Love you guys.**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**

****

**P.S I will try to update in late March early April. **


End file.
